Very Same Things
''Very Same Things ''is a Peppa's New Tales episode, the 15th episode overall and in season 1. Description Peppa and Zoe are copying each other in speaking. Characters *Peppa Pig *Zoe Zebra *Madame Gazelle *Emily Elephant *Pedro Pony *Rebecca Rabbit *Danny Dog *Mrs. Zebra *Mr. Zebra *Zuzu Zebra *Zaza Zebra *George Pig *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Transcript Narrator: Peppa and her friends are in the playgroup. Madame Gazelle: What do you want to play with kids? Peppa: I want to jump in muddy puddles! Zoe Zebra: I want to paint! Peppa: I want to paint! Zoe Zebra: I want to jump in muddy puddles! Peppa and Zoe: But I said this first! Peppa: You won't jump in muddy puddles! Zoe: You won't paint! Peppa and Zoe: *turn away from each other* Peppa and Zoe: She copies me because she's jealous to my toys! Hey! Don't copy me! Narrator: Oh, dear! Peppa and Zoe copy each other! Peppa and Zoe: Shut up narrator! Hey! I said this first! No! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! Narrator: Peppa and Zoe have a quarrel of copying each other! Peppa and Zoe: You will shut up narrator, we are in a quarrel! Narrator: I KNOW! Peppa and Zoe: IF YOU WON'T STOP COPYING ME, I WILL TELL YOUR PARENTS! Peppa and Zoe: I WILL TELL YOUR PARENTS FIRST! Madame Gazelle: Hey girls, what's all this quarrel about? Peppa and Zoe: SHE COPIES ME IN EVERYTHING! I WOULD NOT YELL IF SHE WASN'T COPYING ME! Madame Gazelle: Okay, but now you should go home because there is nobody in the playgroup except me and you. And the bell rings! Peppa and Zoe: Okay Madame Gazelle. But do something before, because she is itself an imitation of me. Madame Gazelle: Who copies who? Peppa and Zoe: She copies Me! Madame Gazelle: So, convince this and don't make yourselves angry on each other. And go home! See you tomorrow! Peppa and Zoe: Okay! Narrator: Peppa and Zoe are home. *the screen shows Peppa and Zoe's home both* Mrs. Zebra and Mummy Pig: Why are you so mad? Peppa: Because of Zoe. SHE ALWAYS COPIES ME! Zoe: Because of Peppa. SHE ALWAYS COPIES ME! Mr. Zebra and Daddy Pig: Chill out daughter. It's just a copying. What is the problem with her? Peppa and Zoe: THAT SHE IMITATES EVERYTHING WHAT I DO!!! Daddy Pig: Even jumping in muddy puddles? Peppa: At least she didn't copy this. George: But she does if you do! Peppa and Zoe: Then, I will write her in the chat program. Both: Hello! Don't copy me because it's annoying! Why are you doing this? Zuzu and Zaza zebra: What are you doing Zoe? Zoe: I just wrote Peppa to never copy me again in the chat program. Peppa: George, can you help me to win in the quarrel? George: *grunts 2x* Zoe: Zuzu, Zaza, can you help me to win in the copying quarrel? Zuzu and Zaza: Yes! Peppa, George, Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza: We will win! DON'T COPY ME YOU IDIOTS! YOU DO NOT COPY ME! IF YOU WILL EVER COPY ME AGAIN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WILL DO WITH YOU! KILL YOU? No that would be very violent. BUT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! George: Peppa, you should stop the quarrel with Zoe. Zuzu Zebra: Zoe, stop the quarrel with Peppa! And stop copying each other! Zaza Zebra: Yes! Make peace with her! Zoe and Peppa: OK. Peppa: Sorry Zoe for copying you. I was the one copying you. Zoe: No problem, I was starting the imitating. George, Zuzu and Zaza: Yeah! Narrator: Peppa and Zoe will never copy each other again.